fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winter Lodge
return it to normal? is there any way to turn the lodge back to the way it was before it becomes all full of dead people? :Not that I am aware of. I have went to the Winter Lodge several times and it never turns back to normal. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 22:01, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Not able to bring up expressions wheel? Anyone else having this issue? I'm trying to pull up the Expression Wheel to do the lute but it won't let me.... Is this normal? I love this game, but it's so buggy. :Worked fine with me. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 14:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It's been a while since I did it, but I think when you're near the door the lute pops up on one of the D-pad directions. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 18:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC) saving i dnt know how to fix the expression bug, but dont save. if u do, it is likely to stay like that. Tristionx 18:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) tristionx Alright, I'll admit it for the rest of us. I had no idea what was coming, and this area scared the crap out of me with the noise and abrupt change. I thought maybe there was some music I was missing﻿, so I turned the volume up a little bit. And then I was thinking, "Aww, aint this a nice cozy place, I wonder what my reward is for finding such a nice home." Then WHAM!!! Hit with a ton of bricks. And stuff like that creeps me out anyways. Figured I'd admit it since no once else was. It still creeps me out when I go to it with a new character. Geotexan 06:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) You mean you went through that again? I did it once and avoided it afterwards. Scared the willies out of me. Dellcath 09:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : I only go through it again to have the sword. A good money asset to have. I often spend my money in spurts, buying homes and spending all my money. so having somethin that I can sell to a blacksmith on shortage when I run out of money is just a nice way to get some extra money to buy more homes. But yeah, i tend to turn the volume down when i enter it, just because it still creeps me out. And I've played through at least 5 or 6 heroes now. Geotexan 17:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) When me and a friend went through it , the change shocked us so much that my friend turned the xbox off. it really was shocking. i mean it looked so nice then it changes. i still open the demon door but i never go in. 1 swords not worth it .i dont understand someone who wasnt at least a bit fritenend by it. I read somewhere that it's actually glitched. It's supposed to reset every time you leave it in order to do it again next time, but some bit of code was obviously left out. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:22, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I read that here then. And yes it scared me as well, but not so much when I did it a second time, which I only did because I'd forgotten what was in it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) edit I'm starting to realize what I learned in school wasn't "English" but really "American". I'm trying to use O.E.D. but they want me to subscribe an pay just to look up words. That's preposterous..Garry Damrau 10:36, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I find Wiktionary quite useful. It often gives the localisation alternatives in its entries. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:49, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I updated my Mozilla spell check dictionary. Personally I use the New Zealand dictionary, which covers the British spelling, but there are others.--Alpha Lycos 21:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC)